Second Chances
by Primadramagrl
Summary: 15 years after Christine and Erik part ways, the Opera Populaire is opened once more. Emmeline is the star of the opera with an enchanting voice. She is haunted by a man who claims to be her angel, she finally meets him and is drawn to him. Yet, she is fa
1. The ReOpening

Disclaimer- I don't own The Phantom of the Opera…I wish…Oh, this has both the book, the musical, the movie and my own characters in it…so if you don't think you'll like a sort of Mary-Sue-ish story…don't read this. Now on with the show!

Chapter 1

The crowd outside the Opera Populaire was whispering to each other the rumors they had heard. Mixed in the crowd was some journalist, waiting for the moment when the news conference would begin. Suddenly, the doors flew open and a man stepped outside. He was tall with long gray hair. He looked around at the crowd as they rushed up to him, each asking different questions. The man put his arms up, trying to silence them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please, settle down. There is enough time for me to answer all of your questions." He pointed to a reporter. "Yes, you sir."

"Monsieur Devlin, after 15 years of the Opera Populaire having its doors closed closed, why have you all of a sudden decided to re-open its doors?"

"That is a simple answer; most people found such joy in the Operas performed here as did I when it was open. So, why not give the people back their entertainment?"

"But, sir, are you not afraid of the infamous Phantom?" another man asked. A couple of people laughed while others just remained silent.

"Oh please Monsieur, you don't believe that he is still alive, do you? To answer your question, no I am not afraid and neither are any of my employees." He smiled and nodded to another person. "Mademoiselle..."

"Monsieur Devlin, what is to be your opening opera? Will you be doing something from the past or something new perhaps?"

"Oh my dear lady, you have read my mind, for I was just about to announce that later in the week. But, since you asked I will have to tell. Since everyone is so obsessed and concerned with the Phantom, we have decided to make that the new opera. Our writer and conductor, Monsieur Manroe, has written a beautiful opera containing the story of the young, talented and gorgeous Christine Daae and her love and hero, le Vicomte de Chagny. Let's not forget one of our most important roles, the crazed, deformed Phantom of the opera, who kidnaps Christine and forces her to love him."

"Monsieur, what is the name of this triumphant opera?"

"The Phantom's Opera." The crowd began to talk to each other but he quieted them again. "The opera will run for about a month, maybe longer, it depends on how the public likes it. The opera opens on December 3rd. Any other questions?"

"Yes, Monsieur, where is your cast?"

"My cast should be arriving soon to take a look at the opera house to get a feel for it. The workers have already begun making repairs on it. Most of them wanted to see it before it was finished anyway."

"Who is your cast? Any prima donnas like the famous La Carlotta?"

"Actually, no, there aren't. They are all fresh new faces and they are all extremely talented individuals, especially our new prized star, the girl who plays Christine Daae. In my opinion, her voice is many times greater than that of Miss Daae herself. She makes the angels turn away in embarrassment." Suddenly, a couple carriages pulled up to the opera house. "Here we go, ladies and gentlemen, our terrific cast is arriving."

From the first carriage came many giggling girls, who looked to be ballet dancers. They curtsied to the crowd and then quickly went inside. Out of the next carriage came with a very tall man with slicked back brown hair. Even thought he seemed intimidating, he had a warm smile on his face and inviting blue eyes.

"This is our Phantom, Monsieur Henry Belmont." He bowed towards the crowd.

"Sing something…" somebody said and the crowd agreed. Henry looked at Devlin and he smiled, nodding his head. Henry cleared his throat and began to sing.

"_Le jour est fait et la nuit est près de_

_De dormir maintenant_

_Venir, les rêves_

_Fatigué vous devez être avec la pièce _

_Maintenant c'est le temps pour vous dormer_

_Venir, les rêves."_

The crowd stood entranced by his voice. It was soft yet had an underlying roughness to its tone. The crowd applauded and he bowed, and then turned, walking into the opera house. A man with light brown hair stepped out from the last carriage and looked at the opera house, not seeming to notice the crowd of people. He glanced back inside the carriage and held out his hand. A green gloved hand took it and stepped out of the carriage. It was a young woman wearing a dark green cloak with the hood up covering her hair. She stared at the building, a small smile forming on her face.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our Raoul and Christine have arrived at last."

The crowd rushed over towards them asking questions and someone snapped a photo. The man seemed fine with it, holding on tightly to the woman, who turned pale and looked ready to faint.

"Please, you are scaring her." He said. They pushed their way over to Devlin and stood next to him. The girl swallowed hard and bowed her head to the crowd.

"Calm down please, you are going to make our Christine faint. I'm sure they are delighted to answer a few questions." He again nodded to one of the people.

"What is your name madame?" The girl's face had returned some of its color and her cheeks turned a rosy red. She smiled politely and turned her attention to him.

"My name is Emmeline Hallett." She took down her hood as her golden blonde locks tumbled to her shoulders.

"Miss Hallett, where do you come from?" She chuckled at the question and smiled warmly.

"Well, monsieur, if you must know I shall tell you. My mother, Marguerite, was from Spain and my father, Oliver Hallett, was born in London. They met here at this opera house because my mother was a dancer and my father worked backstage and later became a dancer."

"Who is this man next to you?"

"This young man is my co-star and friend, Monsieur James Rutherford; we have known each other since we were small children."

"Could this be another love story?" James and Emmeline looked at each other and laughed.

"I don't think that is possible, monsieur." The man looked confused and Emmeline held up his hand.

"For he is engaged to be married to another woman, a well known artist actually, Clarisse McDermott.

"Will you both please sing for us?" They nodded and James sang first.

"_My Wild Irish Rose,  
The sweetest flow'r that grows,  
You may search ev'rywhere,  
But none can compare  
With My Wild Irish Rose.  
My Wild Irish Rose,  
The dearest flow'r that grows,  
And some day for my sake,  
She may let me take  
The bloom from My Wild Irish Rose."_

His voice was relaxing and gentle. He had talent but his voice did not compare to Henry's intoxicating voice. The crowd clapped and Emmeline stepped forward. She closed her eyes and clasped her hands together.

"_I'm dreaming now of Lotte,  
Sweet Lotte, sweet Lotte,  
For the tho't of her is one that never dies;  
She's sleeping in the valley,  
And the mockingbird is singing where she lies._

_Still singing where the weeping willows wave  
Ah! well I yet remember,_

_And the mockingbird is singing where she lies_

_Listen to the mockingbird."_

Her voice was absolutely stunning. She hit every high note nicely. She had a warming feeling to her voice. It felt like the words wrapped around you and caressed your being. She opened her eyes and curtsied as the crowd clapped loudly. She noticed that people had come from walking on the streets to stop and listen to her sing.

"Did I not tell you that her voice is angelic?"

"Better than angelic…it puts the lord above to shame…he would even bow down to your voice." The crowd talked amongst themselves as she stood there blushing.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, it is time for our tour of the opera house. Come back in December to see Miss Hallett perform in The Phantom's Opera." He headed into the building with Emmeline and James behind him.


	2. Meeting Everyone

Disclaimer-Still do not own The Phantom of the Opera…though it would be nice to own Gerard Butler…maybe just his eyes…and his voice…back to subject…Yes, please be nice and review my story…be gentle! ENJOY! Please read and review! Special thanks to Countess Alana, my first reviewer!

Chapter 2

Emmeline stood next to James, holding his hand. She was nervous about going into the opera house, afraid of the memories it would stir up for her. She squeezed his hand tightly as they stood staring at the grand staircase. Images of people dancing around, laughing, flashed before her eyes and she almost tripped but James held onto her hand tightly as they walked forward.

"Are you alright, Emma?" She smiled at him reassuringly and looked down around the large room. People had started painting and cleaning. They started climbing the stairs when something happened that made her stop.

"_Masquerade…paper faces on parade…" She glanced at her mother from the top of the stairs, watching as she gracefully moved along to the music._

Emma put her hand to her temple, gently rubbing it.

"We should leave."

"No, I'm going to be living here, James, I can't just run away from everything."

They continued, following Devlin up the stairs and into the theater. It was still a bit run down but the chandelier had been raised to the ceiling once more. Emma stared up at it remembering the night, vaguely, when it had crashed down upon the stage.

"Stop thinking about that Emmeline."

"Thinking about what?"

"Everything. Just think about how beautiful this opera house shall look in six months."

She nodded and Devlin led them onto the stage, which had fully been restored. Most of the cast was standing around, talking to each other. Emma and James joined the crowd of people.

"Now, now, quiet down please." Devlin said. "As you all know the opera house is not quite ready but it will be in about six months. Then, we shall begin working on our new opera, The Phantom's Opera. I know you are all excited so before you leave please pick up your scripts, I look forward to working with you all. Now, on another note I'd like to introduce our dance instructor, Madame Linton."

A small blonde girl with long braided blonde hair stepped forward and bowed.

"I, also, look forward to working with you all."

"And our writer and conductor, Monsieur Manroe."

He was standing next to Devlin with beady eyes and gray hair. He raised an eyebrow and glared at everyone.

"It won't be easy to perform this opera. You must be ready on the first day of rehearsal, understand?" Some people nodded and others just stared at him, taken aback by his rudeness.

"Ladies and gentlemen, be my guest to walk around and get a feel for the opera house. Everyone is to be here for rehearsals on November 25th."

James and Emma walked around together, exploring what they could. They went up to see the famous box five and found it already occupied. Henry was standing there, looking out at the whole opera house.

"Hello…" Emma said quietly. He turned and looked at them.

"Hello, Miss Hallett, was it?" He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"It was and this is James. You can call me Emma."

"Then, you can call me Henry, if it pleases you." She stared into his deep blue eyes and smiled.

"So, you're the Phantom I have to be afraid of? Well, I can honestly say that I am not the least bit frightened of you." He smiled and laughed a little.

"Then, you're the woman I have to fall in love with. Well, I can honestly say that that is no challenge at all." Emma felt her cheeks turning red.

"I'm going to go talk to that conductor. I'll see you outside Emma." He raised a brow and then left Henry and Emma alone.

"Isn't this opera house beautiful? I used to come here when I was a child." She touched the velvet red seat and smiled.

"I came here a couple of times also. My mother was a costume designer for La Carlotta."

"My parents were both dancers here."

"Were they good?"

"My father was a bit clumsy but my mother…" Emma looked down at the seats below her. "She was the best I've ever seen. The way she could move her body, it was amazing."

"Where are your parents now?"

"My father lives far away from here and my mother…she died here."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything." Emma glanced at him and wiped away a tear.

"You didn't know."

"Well, now that I have already made you cry, I should be taking my leave. We shall meet again." He took her hand and kissed it again.

"Goodbye Henry." He smiled at her and then left her alone, standing in box 5. She sat down in the seat and ran a hand through her hair.

Suddenly, she felt as if someone were watching her. She turned and looked behind her but no one was there. She shrugged and yawned, not realizing how tired she was.

"Emmeline….my sweet Emma…"came a man's voice from behind her. She stood up quickly and peeped her head out of the box.

"Hello?" she said quietly. "Anyone up here?" She glanced over at the stage, noticing that she was the only left in the theater. She went to leave the box but she heard the voice again.

"Emma…come to your angel…" She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and slowly turned to the voice. Standing on stage was a man dressed all in black with black hair to match. The thing that stood out most was that he had a mask over half of his face. She started breathing heavily and backed up from the box. She hit into something and screamed.

"Emma, it's just me." She stared at James and put her hands on his chest.

"I can't breathe…"

"Your face is so white." He put his hand to her cheek. "And it is cold. What happened?" Before she could answer, she fainted.


	3. Mirror, rehearsals and eyes

Disclaimer- Again, I don't own anything. I wish I did…the only thing I own is the couple of characters I made up…but the Phantom is not mine…Anyways, read on children of the night! Special thanks to **Aurora**, thanks for the great review! This is going to be a long one!

Chapter 3

During the six months that the Opera Populaire was being restored, Emma tried as hard as she could to keep her distance. She had refused to tell James why she had fainted, not wanting to think of that face again. Every time she thought of that dark figure with the white mask, she felt a cold chill run up her spine. When James did convince her to go, she latched onto his arm and refused to go near box five. Emma and the rest of the cast had slowly moved their things in during the time when it was being redone. During this time, she had also met the girl who was to play her best friend, Meg Giry. Emma made it her initiative to be friends with this girl. Her name was Katharine and she was the same age as Emma. Emma didn't like her at first because of her talkative nature but after spending all that time with her, Katharine grew on her.

The first day of rehearsal, Katharine and Emma, were so excited. Emma had decided to just push her fears aside. She convinced herself that she just must have been daydreaming; the opera was called The Phantom's Opera.

She walked down the halls behind the stage with Katharine. They were laughing and carrying on.

"Madame Linton said that your dressing room is at the end of this hallway." Katharine said excitedly.

"But I don't understand why our rooms have to be so far apart. Your room is at the beginning of the hall while mine is at the very end."

"It is so no one hears you screaming when the Phantom of the Opera comes for you!" She said, half singing half laughing. Emma smiled and nodded, biting her lip. She grabbed the door handle and glanced at Katharine.

"Open it, Emma, don't keep me waiting any longer!"

Emma laughed and closed her eyes, opening the door.

"What does it look like?" She waited for Katharine to respond but she didn't hear anything. "Katharine…" She opened one eye and saw Katharine standing with her hands over her mouth. She opened the other eye and gasped at the room. It was absolutely beautiful. She walked inside and tried to take in everything. It was a nice cream color with candelabras everywhere. There was a small pink couch with two end tables on each side. There was a little place in the corner where she could go behind and change. There was a door on one side of the room which led to a small bedroom. It had a small bed with pink satin sheets and a dresser where she could put her regular clothes.

"Hey Emma, what is this?"

"What is what?" She walked into the main room and looked at Katharine. She was standing in front of a large velvet curtain. "I don't know, open the curtain." Katharine nodded and pulled on the cord to open it. They both looked into it and saw themselves.

"It's a mirror." Katharine said a little disappointed. Emma shook her head and touched the glass.

"It is stunning. The border on it is spectacular. Look Katharine, there are little flowers carved into it." She ran her fingers along the carved surface, entranced by its beauty.

"Emma… it is just a mirror. Come on, we are going to be late for our first rehearsal." Katharine dragged her away the mirror and brought her to the stage.

As Emma stood listening to Manroe give a speech, her thoughts drifted to the mirror. There was something about it that made her drawn to it and she couldn't figure out why. She began biting her fingernail, deep in thought. She heard someone clear their throat loudly, bringing her out of her trance. She looked around, noticing everyone staring at her.

"Well…Miss Emmeline…" Emma shook her head, clearing her mind from the thoughts of that mirror.

"I'm sorry, Monsieur, what did you say?"

"Miss Emmeline, if you are going to be in my opera, will you kindly pay attention the next time I speak to you?" Emma nodded, embarrassed. She could feel herself blushing as she stood there. She felt so stupid because a mirror had made her forget everything.

"If everyone is listening now, we will start the opening number. I hope that we have all read the scripts and we know our lines. Madame Linton, if you will please." He glanced at Emma and shook his head, walking off the stage.

She had on a simple dress and ballet shoes. Her blonde hair was again tied into a braid behind her head. She raised a brow at the dancers.

"Now then, I want you all to do your best. We must all work together to have a great show. Let us begin. I hope you all have on your ballet shoes. The opening scene is where it is auditions for their opera Hannibal. Christine and Carlotta are the top two and they have to dance together to see who is better." She turned towards Manroe and nodded. He began to play harsh music that sounded as if it came from an organ.

"Pay attention ladies!" She danced across the stage, doing different ballet moves for them to follow. The girls imitated with ease. "Now, where is my Christine and Carlotta."

Emma stepped forward and so did another girl.

"Good. You and Carlotta dance together to try and win the spot but she does a turn and falls to the ground. Let me show you both." She leaped across the stage and twirled many times in a row. "That is what you are going to do except that during the twirls, Carlotta is going to trip and fall on the ground. Then, Christine shall..."

"My name is Emma." She interrupted with.

"Fine, Emma shall then have her moment to shine. In which you will continue with these movements." Madame Linton showed her the dance and Emma quickly picked it up. "After that, our Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur Andre will come over and tell you…Emma, that you got the role. You shall then sing _Think of Me_. Clear?"

"Yes, Madame Linton." She nodded and walked to the side.

"Let me see it from the beginning."

Everyone went into the wings and waited for the music cue. Emma stood there, biting her lip and mouthing the words to the first song. Katharine put her hand on Emma's shoulder.

"Are you feeling ill? Its only a rehearsal, Emma, don't be nervous." Emma sighed and looked at Katharine, grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

"I know…I just want to do well."

"You will because you're good. Do you think my father would have cast you if he thought you were incapable of doing it?" Emma shook her head and Katharine smiled. She looked at the stage and they both went on and danced. After the ballet, the actor for both Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur Andre came on.

"Miss Daae, you are a spectacular dancer."

"Thank you, Monsieur Andre."

"Now, let us here you sing."

Emma nodded and looked at Manroe. The music stood up and Emma walked forward to center stage. She closed her eyes and began to sing.

"_Think of me  
think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me once in a while -  
please promise me you'll try._

_When you find that, once  
again, you long  
to take your heart back and be free -  
if you ever find a moment,  
spare a thought for me."_

She opened her eyes and turned around, waiting for the next line. The whole cast and even some of the crew had come on stage, staring at her with their mouths wide open. She blushed as the crowd began clapping. She curtsied politely.

"Settle down everyone, settle down." Manroe said curtly. "That is the end of today's rehearsal. We will start tomorrow at the song _"Angel of Music"_, that means Katharine and Emmeline are needed earlier than everyone else. You are dismissed."

The crowd dispersed, some going over to Emma and complimenting her. James walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"You sang that better than Christine Daae herself."

"That isn't true. Christine Daae had the voice of an angel. I am no angel."

"Well, you are a bit of a diva." Emma laughed and pushed him playfully. Henry strolled over to her and took her hand, kissing it.

"You have a beautiful voice." She nodded and glanced at James.

"I'll talk to you later, Emma." He smiled and walked over to Katharine, leaving them alone on stage.

"Pleasure to see you again, Henry."

"It is always a pleasure to see you Emma. I was actually wondering if you could help me with something."

"Of course, what do you need help with?"

"This will actually benefit both of us. I thought, perhaps…well, we could rehearse together. The song _"The Phantom of the Opera" _and _"Darkness of the Night"_, we do together. We could ask the director to show us where to stand and then we could practice it, alone."

"That sounds absolutely lovely." Henry smiled from ear to ear.

"Fantastic. Now, would you like to join me for supper?" He extended his arm and she took it.

"Lead the way." They left together not evening seeing the pair of jealous green eyes watch their every step.


	4. Disbelief and Confusion

**Disclaimer-** Again, I don't own the Phantom or the idea of him. But, I do own his body!wink Anyways, please continue to read and review. This one might be short but the next one will be longer! GO ON!

Chapter 4

She spent the next week rehearsing with the directors and then Henry. They spent every waking moment together. (A/N: Congrats self on using a lyric from a POTO song) She was beginning to feel herself fall in love with him.

It was late one night and everybody was out at supper. She had decided to stay and rehearse songs and words by herself. She sat at her vanity, mouthing the words, concentrating. She turned the page and massaged the back of her neck. Suddenly, the candle that was on her vanity went out. She yawned and raised an eyebrow. She turned her head and had to do a double take. Standing in her mirror was the faint outline of a man. She stood up and began to breath heavy. The outline became darker and darker until she could read every detail of his half-masked face. She began to back up towards the door.

"Emma…my sweet child…"

She froze in place and stared at the figure.

"Come to me, my wandering child. I will guide you and teach you."

She shook her head at him. He held out his hand to her, beckoning her to him.

"_Wandering child ...  
so lost ...  
so helpless ...  
yearning for my  
guidance ..."_

His voice was putting her into a trance. She slowly began to walk to him, not evening realizing what she was doing.

"_Come to me…__I am your angel of music..."_

She could almost grab his hand when there was a knock at the door.

"Emma, are you still awake?" She turned suddenly at the voice.

"Henry?"

"Are you decent? May I come in?"

She blinked her eyes, coming out of her trance and ran to the door, throwing it open. Henry smiled at her and she threw her arms around him.

"What's the matter? Why is it so dark in here?" She looked at the mirror and saw nothing, only darkness. He went over and lit some of the candles while she stood in front of the mirror. She slowly ran her hand over it, waiting for him to suddenly appear. Henry came over and stood next to her, staring into the mirror.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, why do you keep asking me all these questions?" She snapped. He frowned and put his arms around her.

"You aren't acting like yourself at all, you look much paler than usual and you are shaking."

She sighed and put her head on his chest.

"I am just nervous about the opera coming up. I'm not sure if I'm ready for it." He laughed and began running his hands through her hair.

"We have been practicing and practicing over and over again. You know the dances, the words and all of the songs. You are perfect." He kissed her forehead.

There was another knock on her door.

"Who is it?"

"Katharine…" She let go of Henry and sat down at her vanity.

"Come in." Katharine opened the door and slid her head in.

"Am I interrupting?"

"Not at all, in fact, I was just leaving." He kissed Emma on the cheek and left the room. Katharine smiled and stood behind Emma.

"I wish I had a guy like that. He is such a gentleman." Emma closed her eyes and put her head in her hands. "What's wrong?" She turned and took Katharine's hand.

"Are we friends?"

"Yes, did you even have to ask?"

"I have to tell you something. I can't keep this locked up anymore. Stay right here." She got up and quickly disappeared into her bedroom. She came out with a little box and a red rose. She sat down on the couch and motioned for Katharine to sit.

"Emma you are starting to scare me." She sat down on the couch and stared at Emma. "What is that?"

"This is a music box."

"Where did you get it?"

"I don't know. One night after rehearsals it was sitting on my vanity. And sitting on top of it was this rose and a note." She opened the box and music started to play. She took out a bunch of papers and closed the box. She handed one of the papers to Katharine. "Read it."

Katharine raised a brow and opened the paper.

"Dearest Emmeline,

Your voice is entrancing and exquisite but I'm afraid to say you still need work on your breathing techniques. I offer to you as I have done for others, my assistance. Do not take it lightly. You alone can make my song take flight. Yours respectfully, O.G"

She closed the note and handed it back to Emma.

"I don't understand."

"Neither do I. But, I have been receiving these notes everyday. Not only this but I am forever hearing music in my head. Songs always being sung; songs I have never heard before."

"Emma, what are you talking about? Who is putting these songs in your head?"

"I do not know. Some man or…." She glanced at the mirror. "Or…phantom." Katharine stood up and gazed down at her.

"Maybe someone is pulling a joke on you. Maybe it is Henry. He looks pretty convincing in his mask. It could just be him trying to scare you before the show."

"No, it isn't Henry. I know Henry's voice better than anyone else and it isn't him. I believe that it is the phantom of the opera."

"Emma, listen to yourself talk. The phantom died all those years ago. Perhaps you are dreaming. It could all be one big dream and maybe these are gifts from Henry. There is a logical explanation for all of this."

Emma just shook her head and stood up.

"Then Christine Daae was also only dreaming when she heard the voice of her so-called "angel"." Emma said sarcastically. Katharine sighed and walked to the door.

"Emma, I don't know what to say to you."

"All I want is for you to believe me…"

"I'm sorry but this is just a little hard to swallow. I will see you at rehearsals in the morning." She opened the door and left, shutting the door quietly behind her. Emma fell back onto the couch and tried to hold back her tears. Was anyone going to believe that a man was haunting her every step? Her every movement and thought? She glanced down at the music box and opened it. As the music played, it seemed to calm her. She closed her eyes and listened to the music, singing along to its cheerful tune.

"_Masquerade, Every face a different shade, __Masquerade, Look around- there's another mask behind you.."_

She drifted off into humming while **_his_** voice continued where she left off. She lay down on the couch, wondering why his voice seemed to calm her.

Alright I lied that was longer than I meant it to be. Oh well…it may seem as if I'm rushing everything but I so badly want to get to the good stuff…oh and it is good! Thanks to Countess Alana for the review! I'm up to three! HOORAY! Please read and review!


	5. Routines and Opening Night

**Disclaimer**- Don't own the Phantom! Do I have to keep saying this? I wish I did but I don't! I own him in my underground lair under my house! DUN DUN DUN Continue to read on! It's going to get good!

Chapter 5

The following week, Emma felt so emotionally and physically drained. Every day was the same thing it was like a routine for her. She would wake up early and rehearse all day, spending a few quiet moments with Henry. Then, at night **_he_** would sing to her. He usually left her a note, explaining that she still had not accepted his position as her tutor and that he was growing quite impatient and anxious to know her answer. But, every night he sung her to sleep. She was beginning to grow fond of hearing his voice, the way he easily hit each note perfectly and he never sounded flat or off pitch. She began to call him her angel of music on his request. She found "her" angel to be quite a nice voice to have around instead of something that frightened her and haunted her.

Finally came the night she had apprehensively worrying about from the moment she first sang in the opera house. It was opening night. She felt so sick as she waited on the wings, peeking out into the crowd with James. She looked at James and bit her lip.

"There are so many people already and we still have an hour until the show begins. What if I trip while I am dancing or skip a word while I'm singing? Oh…what if I forget the words altogether? I'm not so sure I can do this." James took her hands and laughed.

"Breath for goodness sakes, Emma, you're going to be perfect. You know everything by heart, so stop getting yourself upset."

"But, Miss Daae is going to be here. Who knows if she will like the opera? It is about her and I'm not half as good as she is. What if the opera isn't what really happened? And she gets upset and storms out of the theater? James, I would be unbelievably embarrassed!"

"Well, you are right in saying that she might not like it. But, you are better than her. Stop worrying, you are going to be fine. Take a deep breath and go get ready." Emma glanced out at the audience one more time and shook her head, walking quickly to her dressing room.

(The show begins)

Emma stood in the wings, wearing a light pink tutu with flowers on it. Her hair was pulled back by a ribbon and she had sparkles all over her face. She re-laced her ballet shoes to make sure they were tight and would not slip off. Katharine stood beside her wearing a pearl white tutu. She took a deep breath, glanced at Katharine and they walked on stage together.

(Fast-forwarding to get to the good stuff. In the opera, this is the last few lines or so.)

Christine (a.k.a Emma) glared at the phantom (a.k.a Henry).

"If you kill Raoul, I could never love you. And if I stayed here I would still never love you. Release me… you poor, disfigured man. Let me live and love."

"Fine, be with your lover." He let go of Christine and pushed her away into the arms of Raoul. They held hands and walked off stage.

"GO! Go by the boat! But, swear to me never to tell! The secret you know of the angel in hell!" He sat down on a chair and looked at the mask on the floor. He picked it up and held it in his eyes.

"No one can love a monster. But, Christine, I love you…" He looked up and saw Christine standing there. He smiled and stood up but she stepped away.

"No… I came to give you this." She held out a ring on a long chain. "It symbolizes love which I do not hold for you." She threw it down in front of him and left. Off-stage Raoul and Christine sing to each other, words of love.

"_Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you…"_ He sang quietly to himself as he picked up the ring. "_You alone made my song take flight…but it's over now the music of the night!"_

He placed the mask on his face and walked off. The curtain closed and then re-opened for their curtain call. They all bowed as the audience clapped cheerfully. Emma, James and Henry came out together and bowed. The crowd stood up and applauded loudly. People shouted bravo and threw roses onto the stage. Emma blushed as she bowed and glanced around at the smiling even tear stained faces. She glanced up at the box seats and saw a flash of white in box five. She raised an eyebrow and looked back over the crowd. The curtain closed and she hugged Henry tightly. He still had the mask on but she didn't mind it.

After many people had congratulated Emma on her performance, she caught up with Henry and he escorted her back to her room. He had taken off his mask and washed his face of the stage make-up. But, before they got the chance to even talk there was a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" Emma asked, annoyed by the interruption.

"Christine Daae…" Emma and Henry glanced at each other with wide eyes.

Sorry if this one is short but the next one will make you so happy! It will be much longer I promise! Please encourage others to read my stories! I crave reviews! Thanks kindly toCountess Alana, if I saw Erik through the mirror I'd definitely let him kidnap me...and thanks to phantomoftheopera92, its about to get pretty interesting!


	6. Miss Daae with a side of the past

**Disclaimer-**…I don't own a thing….and I don't claim to….let us just continue!

Chapter 6

Emma practically ran to the door and threw it open. There stood a woman with brown hair that was tied into a tight bun at the back of her neck. She was wearing a proper powder blue gown with long white gloves. Emma swallowed hard and motioned for her to enter. Christine smiled and muttered a low thank you as she walked into the dressing room. Henry looked at Emma and smiled.

"It looks as if I should be taking my leave. I shall talk to you tomorrow Emmeline." He kissed her forehead and kissed Christine's hand. "Good evening, ladies." He exited, shutting the door behind him. Emma watched Christine look around the room then focus her attention to Emma.

"Miss Hallett, I must congratulate you on your performance this evening." Emma smiled and graciously curtsied.

"Thank you, Miss Daae."

"I am actually the Countess de Chagny but you may still call me Christine."

"Then, please call me Emma."

"I shall." She sat on the couch and Emma followed her.

"What did you think of the opera?"

"I enjoyed it very much. I thought the music was wonderful and it was nicely cast as well. And you all had terrific singing voices. The only thing I did not like was the phantom's character."

"What do you mean?"

"Monsieur Manroe made him terribly horrifying and an absolute villain. He made the phantom seem as if he had no heart. I'm not so certain I would have written him like that. I also think that you have a better voice than I do."

"Now I must disagree with you Christine. I have heard you sing many times. My mother was a dancer here and I remember hearing you sing and loving it."

"I remember your mother. She was a terrific dancer. She moved as if she were on clouds. I loved to watch her."

"So did I." Emma looked at the ground. Christine smiled and took Emma's hands, standing up.

"Now that I have upset you terribly I shall also be taking my leave. It is getting quite late and I must be getting back to my children. Raoul is also waiting patiently for me." Emma walked her to the door and opened it for her. "Emma, anytime you wish to talk come by my house. You did spectacular tonight and I'm glad that you are the one playing me. And be careful in this opera house, who knows what kind of things still lurks in the shadows." She raised a brow and left. Emma shut the door and leaned against it, sighing.

She quickly got changed into sleeping garments. She tied up her hair with a ribbon in front of her vanity mirror. When she was satisfied with it, she went to the door to her bedroom. Suddenly, a voice rang through the whole room, freezing Emma in her place.

"_Insolent girl, that slave of fashion, basking in your glory…Prying Pandora, that brave young woman, sharing in my triumph..."_

She turned around and decided to sing back to him.

"_Angel I hear you, speak I listen, stay by my side, guide me… angel I long to be with you, enter at last master!"_

"_Flattering child you shall know me, see why shadows I hide, look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside!"_

She walked to the middle of the room, staring into the mirror. He was standing there, waiting for her. This time he seemed to jump through the mirror. He was no longer just a flash or a voice but he was real. He was coming towards her, his hand outstretched to her. She fell into that trance again, holding her hand out to him. She was so close to his hand, so close to finding out whether he was a dream or real when someone pushed her away and she fell into someone's arms.

When she finally realized what was happening, Katharine was pulling her by the hand away from her room. She heard Madame Linton yelling at someone but she couldn't hear what she was saying. Katharine pulled Emma into Katharine's room and shut the door. Emma's head was spinning with so many questions she didn't know what to ask first.

"Katharine, what the …?"

"I know you must be confused by what was happening."

"Yes, I am. I need answers. I want to know what is going on." Katharine gave Emma her dressing robe.

"Here you're shivering."

"I'm not cold."

"Just take it please." Emma sighed and wrapped it around her, tightening it. She sat down on Katharine's couch.

"Please, tell me the truth."

"I was coming back to my room this evening when I saw Henry. He stopped me and told me that at that very moment Christine Daae was in your dressing room. So, I rushed over to your dressing room and bumped into Madame Linton and Christine already engaged in a conversation. Christine and I had a very brief conversation before she left. Madame Linton and I decided to visit you. When we got to your door, we heard singing. At first, we thought it was you practicing then we heard a man's voice. We pounded on the door but you did not hear us. Madame was getting awfully worried and nervous and almost cried. But, finally the door opened and we were both stunned by what we saw. The phantom of the opera had you in some sort of hypnosis and he was about to kidnap you when Madame pushed you away."

Emma was biting her nails and taking in everything Katharine was saying.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you about your "dreams' Emma. I should have listened to you." Emma nodded still thinking.

"Don't worry about it."

"That's right! Madame Linton is taking care of it and we don't need to worry about it anymore. Let's just go to sleep and pretend nothing happened. You can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch, just in case." Emma smiled and they hugged. She yawned and grabbed a candle, going to Katharine's bed chamber.

As she lay there, staring at the little candle flicker, she didn't even feel tired. She was exhausted mentally and her heart ached with all the questions that were puzzling her mind. She rolled over on her side and shut her eyes, trying to sleep, but her wish was not granted. Frustrated, she sat up, shrugged into Katharine's light blue dressing robe and slipped on the slippers. She grabbed the little candle and went to the door opening it slowly. Katharine was asleep on the couch, snoring quietly. Emma smiled and snuck out of the room. She looked down the hallway and made sure that there was no one around. She quickly and quietly made her way to the stage. She needed to clear her mind and the stage was the only place she knew of that could do that. The curtain was still open and the set for the phantom's lair was still on. All of the lights were off and it was deathly silent. She walked around the set looking at all of the different pieces. She sat down in the middle of the stage and put the tiny candle next to her. She brought her knees up to her chest and put her head on them. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds around her. She sat there listening to the sounds of the night.

**A/N-** Well, well, well…do you like that ending? Don't worry its not over yet! Any questions, comments, just ask and tell away! PLEASE R&R! Tell others to read also! THANKS!


	7. The Music of the Night

**Disclaimer-** Same old, same old….I own nothing but my own imagination! Read on children! Oh and p.s don't get confused if like in the middle of a song I just put in what they are doing because I want u to imagine what's going on in your heads so…yea…

Chapter 7

She opened her eyes after being completely relaxed. She stood up and twirled around. She loved the feeling of being on stage and everyone watching her. She loved the feeling of being someone else other than Emmeline. She began to dance around the candle when one of the lights on the stage flickered on. She stopped and stared at it. Slowly, she began to walk towards it. Suddenly, the rest of the lights flared on. The piano began to play by itself. She stood there, wondering what to do. Should she scream and run? Or should she finally face the music? As these thoughts were running through her mind, she realized what song was being played. It was "_The Phantom of the Opera"_ from the opera. She looked around and began to sing.

"_In sleep he sang to me_

_In dreams he came, _

_that voice which calls to me_

_and speaks my name_.

_And do I dream again,_

_for now I find…._

_The phantom of the opera is there, inside my mind…"_

She glanced around the stage, waiting for him to appear, waiting for something to happen. After a few minutes, nothing happened. The piano continued to play but there was no one. Not even a voice from the darkness of the wings of the stage. She shook her head and picked up the candle.

"This is ludicrous. I'm singing to a shadow and an empty house." She felt so embarrassed that she sung to thin air. She began to walk to the right side of the stage to leave.

"_Sing once again with me, our strange duet."_

She stopped and turned around, from the darkness he emerged. He had on the mask that covered half his face. His black hair was slicked back from his face and he had on a long cape. She blew out the candle and put it on the ground, moving closer to him as he sang.

"_My power over you grows stronger yet_

_And though you turn from me,_

_To glance behind…_

_The phantom of the opera is there-_

_inside your mind."_

They met in the middle of the stage, staring into each other's eyes. Emma felt speechless. She didn't even know how she could continue to sing she was so surprised that he was actually standing in front of her. But, the words just continued to flow from her mouth, as she sang they circled each other.

"_Those who have seen your face_

_Draw back in fear_

_I am the mask you wear…"_

"_Its me they hear…"_

Finally, their voices entwined with one another as they sang together. Their voices mixed perfectly together. They sounded as if their voices were meant to be as one.

"_Your/my spirit and your/my voice in one combined:_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there,_

_Inside your/my mind…"_

They stopped circling each other and stood face to face. He was much taller than her so she had to look up at him. She began to breathe heavier as she stared into those bright green eyes.

"Sing for me…" he said gently to her.

"_He's there the phantom of the opera…"_She sung.

"Sing again, my angel, my darling Emma…"

She began to sing the scales, easily climbing higher and higher.

"Beautiful…sing more my angel…" He demanded. She obeyed him until she couldn't go any higher. She held the note as long as she could. She stopped and felt extremely tired and dizzy.

"I…I…" But, she couldn't finish. She passed out from exhaustion.

((((You think I'm going to end it when it's getting good no way! One more song and then it's over! Let's move on to one of my favorite songs and I think you can guess which one it is!))))

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She quickly sat up and rubbed her eyes. The image wasn't going away. She was in what appeared to be a swan bed. There was a black lace curtain surrounding her and the room was brightly lit with candles scattered about. She let out a whimper as her eyes searched the entire room.

"Why do you cry, my sweet Emma?" As if from nowhere, he appeared, standing behind the curtain.

"Where am I?" she asked nervously.

"My prison, my hell, and my lair, whatever you would like to call it."

"Why am I here?"

"I brought you here to learn. I left you several notes and you failed to answer them. I was growing impatient waiting for your reply. So now I shall be your teacher whether or not you want me to be."

"My teacher?"

"Yes, as I was for another girl, I shall be yours."

"What are you going to teach me?"

"I have a song for you right now, if you would like to hear it." She nodded her head in anticipation. She had heard his voice before and she loved it. She needed to hear it again.

"What are you going to sing?"

"A song I wrote myself. A song that is going to replace your _"Darkness of the Night"_ in that silly opera that you all perform, the only good voice is yours, my angel."

She nodded; disheartened that he did not like the opera though. She sat there eager for him to start. He began to walk over to the cord that lifted the curtain.

"_Night-time sharpens,  
heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses ..."_

He pulled on the cord and the curtain lifted up. He held out his hand to her and she got up and took it. He began to lead her out of the small bedroom.

"_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendour  
Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender…"_

He stopped before a velvet curtain and turned to her. She was still looking back at the room, fascinated by the beauty of it all. He put his hand under her chin and turned her head to him.

"_Turn your face away  
from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away  
from cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to the music of the night ..."_

He lifted the curtain and her mouth dropped. She walked forward into the large room. It was absolutely magnificent. There was a large organ in the middle of the room with candles scattered everywhere. There were different art pieces and odd collection items. And all of this was set on the shore of a lake.

"_Close your eyes and surrender to your  
darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts of the life  
you knew before!"_

He came up next to her and she faced him. He looked down into her honey brown eyes and put a black gloved hand to her cheek; she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

"_Close your eyes,  
let your spirit start to soar!  
And you'll live  
as you've never lived before ..."_

She opened her eyes and he took her hand leading her around his home underground.

"_Softly, deftly,  
music shall surround you ...  
Hear it, feel it_

_Secretly possess you._

_Open up your mind,  
let your fantasies unwind,  
in this darkness which  
you know you cannot fight -  
the darkness of the music of the night ..."_

As he sung to her, her mouth was still open wide but with a hint of a smile. His home captivated her and she loved it. The mystery behind his home and him just interested her so much. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him or his beautiful though strange home. He led her to his organ and he let go of her hand, letting her explore on her own.

"_Let your mind start to journey_

_through a strange new world!_

_Leave all thoughts _

_of the life you knew before!.."_

She ran her hands off the keys and smiled. She turned towards him and they locked eyes. He started to get closer to her.

"_Let your soul take you where you_

_Long to be!"_

They faced each other again and he put his hands of her tiny waist.

"_Only then can you belong to me…"_

He slowly maneuvered his way behind her. He ran his hands over her waist and hips, exploring her body with his hands. She closed her eyes and her hands dangled at her sides, as she let the music take control of her.

"_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication,_

_Touch me, trust me savor each sensation…"_

She lifted her hands up, feeling his face and massaging his neck.

"_Let the dream begin,_

_let your darker side give in_

_to the power of the music that I write-_

_the power of the music of the night…"_

He turned her around to face him and she opened her eyes. She stared at that white mask wondering what sort of evil could possibly be underneath it. She reached up, her lids half open and touched the mask. He tensed up and grabbed her wrist gently. She shook her head, trying to wake herself up from the trance he had once again put her in so easily. He lowered her hand and put both his hands on her cheeks.

"_You alone can make my song take flight,_

_Help me make the music of the….night!"_

Their faces were so close she could feel his breath hot on her face. She went to kiss him but he turned away from her.

"Come, it is getting late."

"When will you come for me again?"

"Every other night we shall have our lessons." He turned to her again and took her hand in his. "Let us return you, my Emma."

(**A/N**- So what do you think? Any confusement, just say so. Thanks to my reviewers! **Thanks** to **phantomoftheopera92**, you always have such nice comments! **Thanks** to **Countess Alana**, Katharine is supposed to be annoying; she is modeled after my best friend so! And **thanks **to **Mel**, I hope you liked this one too! Keep R&R!


	8. Only A dream

**Disclaimer-** I don't own the Phantom… I only dream that one day Gerry and I will perform in Phantom together! LOL! Continue reading…and I'll keep writing! ENJOY!

**A/N-**Like a reviewer has brought to my attention Emma is turning out a bit Mary Sue-ish/Christine-ish, but I have a reason for this! Right now, she's kind of caught up in a dream which she doesn't want to get out of! She will be snapped out of it soon enough. I have a wake up call coming soon.

Chapter 8

Emma woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed. She smiled and stretched as she got out of the bed. She went into the main room and found Katharine lacing up her ballet shoes. She glanced up at Emma and smiled.

"Hello sunshine, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did. Katharine, did last night really happen?" There was a slight pause before Katharine answered. She finished lacing up her shoes and stood up.

"Yes, but I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Well, its just last night I think he took me down to his home and…"

"Emma, please, I think maybe it was just a dream and nothing more. Madame Linton took care of it and that's that."

"Fine," She sat down on the couch and crossed her arms. "Why did you put your ballet shoes on?"

"The dancers have rehearsals. Madame Linton said that we need more practice. So all day long I will be dancing."

"That sounds like fun for you." Katharine rolled her eyes and went to the door.

"You should get dressed and come watch. I'll see you later."

Emma waved goodbye as Katharine left the room. She got up and quickly went to her own room. She got dressed into a simple lavender dress and put on her ballet shoes just in case Madame Linton decided to make her dance today. She ran a brush through her curly auburn hair. As she stared into her vanity mirror, she slipped back into the world of the night. She closed her eyes remembering how softly he had touched her. He wasn't the monster that Manroe had portrayed him in that opera. He was her angel, her precious angel of music. She didn't care what anyone told her. He was real to her.

She shook her head and opened her eyes, looking at herself.

"What are thinking Emma?" She sounded like a crazy person. She wasn't even sure if it was a dream or not. She stood up and sighed. She went to the door and opened it when something caught her eye. She closed the door and went to the couch. There was a package tied up with black velvet string with a rose on top of it. She sat down and smiled, feeling like it was her birthday. She untied the string and tore off the paper. It was music sheets. She smiled and thanked the lord when she read the title; _"The Music of the Night"_. She ran her hands over it and controlled her desire to laugh. There was a note that stated "to: Monsieur Manroe". She knew what she had to do.

She ran all the way to the stage and almost ran right into James but she stopped herself. He tried to start up a conversation but she told him that she had to do something immediately. Manroe was standing on stage, talking to Madame Linton. She rushed over and interrupted their conversation.

"Excuse me, Madame, but I desperately need to talk to Monsieur Manroe."

"Is there something wrong, Emmeline?"

"Not at all, Madame."

"Of course, I shall leave you to your conversation. Emma, after the opera tonight, come see me in my room." Emma nodded and turned to Manroe. Madame Linton walked over to the dancers and berated them.

"Monsieur Manroe, there is something I need to talk to you about." She handed him the music sheets with the note.

"What is this?"

"It's a song. Read the note and it will explain all."

He opened the note and read it, his face beginning to turn different shades of red. He angrily flipped through the pages of the music and threw it on the ground.

"Madame Hallett, what is the meaning of this?" He shoved the note at her and she read it.

"Dear Manroe,

I find your song _"Darkness of the Night" _to be annoying and quite ridiculous. This song is horrible and should be replaced by the song that I have written called "_Music of the Night"_. My song better fits the voice for that actor who plays the phantom and actually makes his voice sound good.

Signed, O.G."

Emma looked up at Manroe's furious face. She bit her lip and picked up the music sheets.

"Sir, I'm sorry but I think you should listen to him."

"Listen to that lunatic! Some man who tells me that my song is silly."

"I think he used the term ridiculous."

"It doesn't matter what he called it!" Manroe snapped at her, "Whoever this O.G is surely has no taste in music. My song is perfect for my opera!" How dare this man tell me how to write?"

Suddenly, Monsieur Devlin burst into the theater. He began yelling and cursing, shaking a piece of paper he held in his hand. He made his way up to the stage and pointed at Emma. She took a step back, shocked by what was going on.

"Monsieur Devlin, what is wrong?" Madame Linton asked.

"I'll tell you what is wrong. Some crazed man has sent me a note pretending to be the opera ghost." All the ballet dancers glanced at each other, wide-eyed, whispering back and forth. "He demands to be paid, that box five is to be kept to his own use and that Madame Emmeline Hallett is to have more solos for her voice is worth it. He also says that our phantom needs to be replaced because his voice is awful. I will not stand for this maniac who believes himself the phantom of the opera."

"How do you know he isn't lying?" Emma piped in.

"Madame Hallett, please. We all know that the phantom is long dead. Or should we perhaps request Countess de Chagny to come here and stir up the memories of the past?"

"No, Monsieur Devlin, we should not."

"I think that this is a crazed fan who dreams of being in this opera and possibly being Madame Hallett's significant other."

They all agreed but Emma just shook her head. The dancers seemed hesitant to accept this reason but they all just nodded too.

"Now, that all this confusion has been settled, you are all dismissed from rehearsals for this entire week." Monsieur Devlin announced. None of the dancers seemed to mind this statement and they all cheered. Emma clutched the music sheets and went to leave. Her angel was not going to be very happy. As the others went off to enjoy their week off, Madame Linton grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away.

"Madame Linton, what are you doing?"

She took Emma all the way to her room and locked the door behind her. Emma glanced around at all the photos and then back at Mme Linton, who was sitting on her bed.

"What is all of this about?"

"You are in some danger Emmeline." She sat down on the bed next to her and stared at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you call him? Angel of music? My angel? The phantom? Master?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I saw him in your mirror, Emma, and I also know quite a lot about him."

"Madame Linton, I'm afraid I just don't understand."

"Please, call me, Meg or perhaps Meg Giry."

(**Reviewers-**DUN DUN DUN I know you all like this little twist in the story! Next chapter is her wake up call! Anyways…back to the people who wrote nice things! **Thanks **to **Galasriniel**, don't worry she's going to change, she's young and naïve. **Thanks** to **Emily**, I love the phantom soundtrack! Gerry's voice is always in my head! **And thanks** to **Countess Alana,** you always leave me nice comments! Keep **R&R!**)


	9. Voices

**Disclaimer-** It saddens me to have to say this over and over again…But, I do not own the Phantom of the Opera…but in my mind I do own him and his sexy eyebrow and voice! Don't worry I'll share! I must go but please continue to read…

Chapter 9

"Meg Giry?" Emma repeated her mouth wide open.

"Yes. But, I got married and my last name was changed. That is why I am Madame Linton."

"Christine's best friend…"

"That too. Emma, you do not know what you are getting yourself into concerning Erik."

"Erik? Who is that?"

"Erik is your angel's name. He has a name just like everybody else, because he is like everybody else. Do not be fooled by his manners. He is no angel; far from it in fact. He may try to fool you with all the mystery that surrounds him but don't let him. I saw what he did to Christine and I don't want that to happen to you. You have too much talent to go down that path. I may seem now that he is warm and gentle but he has a horrible temper. Once he feels he loves you, he will be consumed by your being."

"What should I do about it?"

"The only thing you can do is just make sure you are careful. Do not let him consume your life for he is not what he seems to be. Pity is not love Emma, remember that." She nodded as the impact of what Meg was saying hit her like a brick. She was finally waking up from the spell he had put her under. But, he would not do that to her again. She would not let him.

"Thank you, Meg, if I may call you that."

"You may just not around the other dancers. Now, go, enjoy your week off." Emma nodded and quickly left. On her way back to her room, she thought about everything that Meg had told her. But, if he was so evil, why hadn't he done anything bad yet? She shrugged her shoulders. Meg probably knew more about him then she did. As she approached her door, she noticed someone standing outside her room. She smiled as she got closer.

"Good morning, Henry."

"Good morning, Emma." He took her hand and gently kissed it. "Would you like to go into your bedroom and talk privately?" She nodded and opened the door but shut it quickly, remembering he would probably be watching.

"How about we go out somewhere? We do have the week off of rehearsals; we just need to be back here by six to get ready for the opera."

"That sounds like a lovely idea."

"Let me just get my cloak and I'll be out in a minute." She slipped into her room and grabbed her cloaking, glancing into the mirror. Afraid she would be pulled back into the world of disillusionment, she slipped back out of the room. She took Henry's arm and they walked off.

After Emma had left, Meg wrote her mother a letter. She needed to know what was happening. She could tell Meg what to say and what to do to keep Erik away from this innocent girl. She remembered Christine so upset one night that she was crying herself to sleep. All the things Christine had told her, that he was always watching her. Meg finished the letter and sealed it in an envelope. She got up and stretched, she needed fresh air to clear her mind. She left her room and began walking down the hallway when a piece of paper fell from nowhere and landed at her feet. It was an envelope addressed to "Meg". She opened it and unfolded the paper. She put her hand to her mouth and looked around her.

"Dear Meg,

It is no concern of yours who I decide to tutor. It would be in your best interests to stay out of my personal affairs. Your mother took care of me and I hope you will do the same.

Sincerely, O.G."

She crumpled up the paper and continued down the hallway.

Henry and Emma walked down the hallway to her room, laughing and holding hands.

"I didn't realize how cold it was outside." Henry said.

"I told you to bring a coat along."

"It didn't seem that cold when we first started walking."

"You should have gotten your gloves too." Henry blushed and shrugged his shoulders. She let go of his hand and put her hand against his cheek.

"Your face is like ice."

"It doesn't matter as long as you're with me." He put his hand over hers. She jumped from the cold but she didn't move her hand away. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers. It was a simple kiss but it made Emma blush. He pulled away and pulled her into a hug. She smiled wider and wrapped her arms around him.

"Do I have to let go?" He asked. She laughed and he let go.

"I have to get ready but I'll see you on the stage." He kissed her hand and went to leave but she stopped him. She leaned up and they kissed longer this time.

"I'll see you later." She disappeared into her room.

The candles were already lit and she could have sworn they weren't like that before. She shrugged it off and took off her cloak. She felt like was could do anything; that she was floating on air. She began to unbutton her dress.  
"Where have you been?" She froze at the familiar voice and slowly turned to towards it.

(**A/N- **Who can it be? I'm not going to say you will just have to wait! **Thanks** to those who continually read this! You're awesome! Please encourage others to read my fic! I crave those reviews; they boost my energy and make me write better! Anyways, sorry for it being short, it will be much longer next time!)


	10. Two Familiar Voices

**Disclaimer**- I don't own the Phantom. It was written by that French guy then made into a musical by the Cats guy! So...yea…I only own the beautiful thought that one day I will be in Paris in an opera house conveniently named Opera populaire in which case I should be kidnapped by a handsome phantom who is misunderstood and is named Erik. I know you all wish the same… Enough daydreaming…read on children… 

**Chapter 10**

She quickly buttoned her dress and spun around to see the smiling face of an old man.  
"Papa, what are you doing here?" The old man quickly got up from the couch and they hugged. They stood there for what seemed like forever, in each other's arms. She wanted to stay there; soak up some of his warmth. She could feel the tears slowly making their way down her cheeks. He finally pulled away and laughed.  
"Why are you crying my child?" "Because I am so happy you are here. Is there something wrong? You only visit me when something bad happens. Is Anne ill? What about Geoffrey?" They both sat down on her couch. Her father took her hands in his.  
"Emma, calm down. Anne is fine and so is Geoffrey. They both send you love. They couldn't come to see you though because Anne needed to visit her sister in who lives in London now and Geoffrey had to go with her to make sure that she did not get lost." Emma laughed and rolled her eyes.  
"Anne was never good with directions. But, at least she is a good mother and that is all that counts. So, did you come to see me perform?" "Yes, my darling child, I did. When Anne and I read those letters you sent us, we had to come here and see the opera. But, when Anne's sister just had her baby, she had to help her get better. So, she sent me here all by myself. I wasn't going to miss out on a chance to see my favorite daughter be the lead soprano in an opera." "First of all, I'm your only daughter and secondly, I thought you said you would never come here again." "Well, I knew I would just have to put on a brave face and come see you. I love hearing you sing. Your voice is beautiful and you have a face to match. I never realized how much you look like your mother." "I miss her too." She smiled and squeezed his hand. After a moment, she cleared her throat. "Would you like me to sing something for you?" "That would be absolutely lovely." She stood up and clasped her hands together. All of a sudden she got a very strange feeling that there was someone else in the room. She shivered and glanced into the mirror.  
"Is there something wrong?" She shook her head and looked at her father, smiling.  
"This is a song that mother and I used to love to sing together.

_I've heard it said That people come into our lives For a reason bringing something we must learn And we are led to those who help us most to grow If we let them and we help them in return Well, I don't know if I believe that's true But, I know I'm who I am today because I knew you.  
Like comet pulled from orbit As it passes a sun Like a stream that meets a boulder Halfway through a wood Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
Because I knew you I have been changed for good…."_

Her father stood up and clapped. "Absolutely beautiful. I wish I could remember the words to the song because I would sing the rest of it with you. I'm not sure if I would do it justice." Emma laughed.  
"You have a soothing voice. It always put me to sleep." She paused as he gave her a look. "Oh, I don't mean it was bad. Your voice is pleasant." "I understand what you mean. But, I have to be going. You have to get ready." They hugged once more and he kissed her forehead. "We can talk more after the opera." She walked him to the door and opened it for him. "I will be in the front row, my little lotte." He put his hand on her cheek then left. She shut the door and leaned against it. She quickly got ready for the opera.  
The curtain closed and Emma hurried back to her dressing room to change. She gave her all in the performance and she was excited to see what her father thought. Sitting on her vanity was a red rose tied with a black ribbon and a note. She sat down on the chair and smelled the rose. It smelled divine. She unfolded the note and began to read it.  
"My sweet Emma,  
Your performance this night was outstanding though I noticed you are not breathing as you should be. During our lessons, I will show you the correct way.  
Respectively yours, Erik." She bit her lip put the note down. She stood up, not wanting to worry about this. She was going out with her father and she would not be troubled by this man named Erik. She went behind the screen in her room and changed into a pale yellow dinner dress. It was simple yet elegant enough for dinner. She pulled her hair back from her face with a yellow ribbon to match when there was a knock at her door.  
"Come in." Her father stepped in with a huge smile on his face and tears in his eyes.  
"My dear Emma, you were absolutely stunning." She felt herself blushing. "When did you get so good?" "I have a new teacher." "Do not let this one go. Remember the story your mother used to tell you when you were younger about little lotte." "Who doesn't know that story, father? The story of little lotte and the angel of music." "Your mother used to tell you that story before you went to sleep. She used to tell you that one day you would be blessed by the angel of music; that he would come down from heaven and be your teacher. I see he has finally arrived." She nodded absent mindedly and slipped on her gloves.  
"Are you ready for dinner?' She said quickly changing the subject.  
He merely nodded and put his arm out for her. She blew out all the candles save one and took his arm. They quickly left, going down the crowded hallway. As she said goodbye to others, she noticed she had no cloak on. She stopped and let go of her father.  
"Darn…" "What?" "I forgot my cloak and it is freezing outside. You go and get the carriage and I'll be right there." "Hurry up, Emma, because I am hungry." She laughed and made her way back to her room. She opened the door and looked around but she didn't see it. She went into the bedroom and picked it up off the bed. She went into the main room and towards the door when it shut by itself. She frowned and tried to open it, but it was locked.

"_My beautiful angel of music Where are you going..."_ She closed her eyes and turned around to face the music.

(**A/N**- It was her father. I thought I'd surprise you with a little twist! Also, sorry for the involvement of the little lotte thing but it is just too good of a plotline to leave behind! Plus, it will make more sense in upcoming chapters…I know she seems like Christine but that's cuz she kind of is! …**Thanks** to** galasriniel**, I want that shirt too! It is great! Yay meg and wake-up calls! **Thanks** to** Emily**, it was her dad! In some pictures, Erik has a look with his eye brow raised and he looks so good! KEEP R&R! P.S- A mini-phantom of the opera plushie for those who can figure out what song Emma sings in this chapter! Byes!)


	11. A Friend

**Disclaimer**- Perhaps one day I will own the Phantom in all of his sexiness! But sadly...I own my own twisted imagination! Well...read on...

Chapter 11

There was an eerie glow emanating from the mirror. She dropped her cloak and he held out his hand. She made her way to him and put her gloved hand in his. He led her down a hallway that was lit up with candles. She had never been this way before. She was fascinated by everything she saw. He led her down further and further; down a long staircase. He even put her on a white horse and took her through a sort of maze of hallways. They finally reached the boat and she got in first. He quickly rowed the boat until they hit his lair.

He jumped out and helped her out of the boat. They looked at each other in silence for a moment until she decided to speak.

"I…I understand from your note that you enjoyed the performance."

"I did indeed. You were spectacular but that boy who plays the phantom has barely any talent. I know you have delivered my song yet they did not add it. But, do not worry it will be taken care of." He took off his cloak and put it on the bench of his organ. She clasped her hands together.

Their eyes met and he slowly came towards her.

"What am I to learn tonight?"

He put his hand on her stomach and made his way around her so that her back was against his chest. She stood still, not sure what to do or say. But, she knew she had to keep her head and not let him overcome her mind. But, as his hand moved up her body to her throat she could feel herself giving in; she closed her eyes and just listened.

"You are singing from here." She nodded and opened her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Sing something for me."

"_Past the point of no return…no going back now…"_

"Good but now," he moved his hand back down to her stomach area and pushed lightly, "Now sing from here. Instead of using your lungs, sing from your stomach. Sing again."

"_Past the point of no return…the final threshold…"_ This time her voice was deeper and more powerful.

"Good." He moved away from her. He went over to the organ and began playing a song. She stood behind him and began to sing.

Emma wasn't sure how long she had stayed there but it seemed like forever by the time Erik said it was enough. He took her hand and led her to the boat but she stopped him. She wanted to make a point across to him. She wasn't going to turn into another Christine. She wasn't going to let this man take over her mind.

"Monsieur Erik…may I call you Erik?" He merely nodded. "You are well aware of the fact that I know of your other student."

"I am." She clenched her fists trying to gain courage to stand up to this man.

"I am not as naïve as your other student was. I stand on my own two feet." She glanced up into those beautiful eyes of his. She thought she saw a touch of sadness in them but he turned away from her and continued to lead her back to her room. The whole time Emma contemplated what she had said to him. She felt…sorry. She had come off cold. As they got to her mirror, she stopped him.

"Erik, all I was saying before is, can we be friends? I want you to be my teacher but also…someone I can speak with about personal matters." She had to suppress the urge to laugh when she saw him smile.

"I understand my angel. I shall be your teacher…and friend." He kissed her hand and quickly left. She went through the mirror and sat down on her couch. Did she really just agree to be friends with that man? She thought she was cold to him when this creature had done wrong to Christine. Erik did have a certain power over her and she knew she would have to watch him. She couldn't let him overtake her.

Before Emma could even finish thinking, Katharine burst into her dressing room.

"Where have you been!" She screamed in a shrill voice.

(**A/N-** Sorry it took so long to get this up but I have had major writers block. I have a scene I want to do I just need to set it up. You get what I mean! Anyhow…I will indeed begin to regularly update this story again…But, **Thanks** to **Galasriniel**, the song is from "Wicked", it's a good musical…and of course you can have an Erik plushie! I can't deny you his hotness. **Thanks** to **Emily**, I'm glad you knew the song! Hooray! I love Wicked, almost as much as Phantom! So keep R&R and I'll write up the next chapter!)


End file.
